another Cinderella story
by midnightskies23
Summary: high school story Bulma has been mistreated by her stepfather and stepsisters what happens when she meets Vegeta Ouji? review
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so happy to start fresh I started writing and better things came to me tell me if you like it review on story?**

**I do not own dbz **

**Bulma's Pov**

I signed as I walked into my personal hellhole most people would think I was talking about school...'ugh I wish usually for **normal **teenager's school was hell for them but my outlook was totally different I saw school as an outlet even if my bicthy stepsisters go was better than sitting at home waiting for your drunk stepfather to come home and beat you to death…death what a peaceful word to me I could join my adopted mother in the skies.

I miss her even though she was not my real mother by blood I still miss her she died from cancer it was very traumatic for me since I was the first to know she was died I cried for days till my stepfather told me he was tired of hearing me cry and beat me while throwing insult at me and my died mother.

He never loved her he just wanted the fame that my mother had he wanted the Catherine briefs fame my mother's fame he wanted it from the start I knew he was no good. my mom started dating my stepfather James Henderson when I was 13 years old but was introduced to him and his daughters when his daughters started going to the private school I was in… can you say two stuck up brats when I was 15 years old news drop on me that I should have seen coming but I didn't want it to my mom and James were getting married…ugh that was a nightmare but his two bicthy daughters were worst (for that time being) I still can feel each hit they had me jump on my way from school by 5 girl can u say cruel…anyway that was around the time my mom was still alive thank god because I'm pretty sure my stepfather would have let me bleed to death if it wasn't for my mom getting worried and coming to look for me I wouldn't be alive right now.

I'm still trying to figure out how you could hit never the less could beat the daughter of the one you supposal 'love' .After my mom died he took over my mom's company capsule corp. because my mom's dad and mother had passed years ago. Two months after my mother's passing he sold my mother company and started his own with that money after the 8th month of his company being introduced it was known all around the world, I signed as walk to the basement or should I say my new 'room' ever since my mother died I have been treat like crap he made me move my room to the basement and stop paying on my studies in private school so I was kick out 2 days ago my stepfather told me and my stepsisters that he was not paying for are schooling anymore and where going to attend a public school not that I minded thought it would be a fresh start since my stepsister have turned everyone against me at the private school I use to go to.

Cutting myself out of my thoughts I pulled my jacket off and went to my portable closet (just go along with it lol) and put my jacket up signing in relief I was so happy I didn't have to pay a new outfit for tomorrow I didn't like having to spend my money on clothes anymore because my stepfather James stop giving me money willing after my mom died though I had like 26,000 dollars in my chest that no one knows of.

my mom had gave me a credit card that has 26,000 dollars on it if ever needed so I got all the money out before she was announced died and hide it before they closed all her accounts I didn't want to blow the money because it would look like I was hiding something and I wanted to use it and pay for college because James told me that he was going to pay for my stepsisters Lunch and Maron but he was not going to pay for me to go to college because 'I'm a stupid whore that will amount to nothing' the words hit me hard though I didn't let him know that but when he said those words it made me want to prove him wrong it became a challenge for me. So 2 weeks later I started babysitting for the 'sons' for spending money they were very nice and there 3 year old daughter Carmen was doll though was a handful when I watched her but mean all well.

I haven't met 'Mrs. And Mr. Sons' only son they had said that he was attending the school I am going to be going to Mr. Son said he was a senior and had a girlfriend named chichi Mau and together they had a one year old son together named Gohan I was excited to meet them since I was in the same grade as them

seeing their family makes me miss my adopted mom even though she was not my birth mom she still took care she is still very important to me but I did want to meet my birth parents one day It would be nice to meet the father I never had since my mom adopted me and was single…_'ugh' _I laid on my bed about to fall asleep from exhaustion but before that promising myself **vowing** to myself that I would find my birth parents one day.

**Hope you liked it I decide to take this version slower I know you want b/v interaction I do to so I will try to put more In each chapter but it's harder than it looks this chapter Is 3 page on paper and I decide to put Gohan in the story oh and sorry but I can't read Spanish so it would be helpful if you wrote in English for me I thank you and review pretty plz makes my day waking up to them **

**Review Review Review Review! **

ALANA


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter: 2 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own dbz or any characters **

Vegeta groaned as his alarm clock went off. Preparing himself for another day of school as he got ready in his very large room with a connected bathroom he had a luxury life well that's what happens when your father owns a very large company it was just as known to the world as the Henderson's company (Bulma stepfathers).

Vegeta was known all around school he played football and was known to never stay in a committed relationship for too long he was not a very open person after being played by his ex-girlfriend Haley Cortez he had dated her 3 years ago when he was fourteen (there all 17)

**Flashback (changed so read)**

_A scrawny flame haired boy was walking to school when a girl bumped into him she had dark brown hair and hazel eyes she looked to be around his age _"sorry_" the hazel eyed girl said_ "_it's cool "Vegeta said shrugging it off about to walk away "wait" the girl said rush to him "what do you want?" Vegeta said irritated "well I wanted to know if you wanted to walk with me to school I think I have 3__rd__ period with you my names Haley" the girl named Haley asked "umm sure I guess whatever" Vegeta answered giving her a weird look most people didn't talk to him much "ok come on then" Haley said grabbing Vegeta's hand _

_**9 months later**_

_Vegeta had grab the courage to ask her out 1 month after he had meet her and now they have been going out for 8 months, it was now Friday and Haley was trying to get Vegeta to a party "come on Vegeta it will be fun if you don't like it we can leave" "no" "please" Haley begged "fine just stop" Vegeta said annoyed "oh thank you thank you it will be fun I promise I even have a surprise for you there" Haley said hug him but not getting one back if only Vegeta could see her evil smile on her face"_

_**End of flashback **_

Vegeta shook his head of the memory she sure did have a surprise for him that night when he entered the house party there were a bunch of kids his age (at that time) there laughing at him as Haley made him the laughing stock of the party saying that she would never date a 'loser' like him and only dated him for his money his parent's had.

That day forward on Vegeta promised he would never be that weak again 1 month later he and his family moved to a new city he as well started a new school meeting Goku there which who he called kakarot then he started taking boxing classes and also started playing football which physical helped his appearance dramatically then popularity came pretty much every girl was throwing themselves at him to his advantage he would just sleep with them and throw them like a rag Vegeta told himself that he would never again get emotionally involved with a girl…but if he only knew

**Sorry so short I will try to have larger chapter up next week review I change some things so hope you liked it review review review! **

**Alana :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own dbz or any characters **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

**Bulma's Pov **

As I got ready for school I was thinking about how it would be 'would people like me' 'how would they see me', taking a big deep breath I shook myself out of my thoughts 'no time for that' I thought as I washed my face and brushed my teeth then put my hair into a messy bun with my straight bang down in front of my face and got dressed in some grey skinny jeans with a black sweatshirt on and some black old (but still clean) coach shoes then I got my backpack and was out the door to school.

**3****rd**** person **

As the blue haired girl walked down the school's crowded hallway when someone dumped into her making her fall "my gosh I'm so sorry let me help you" the black haired female said reaching for Bulma's hand "oh it ok" Bulma replied taking the girls hand "my name's Chi-Chi by the way are you new here?" Chi-Chi asked "yea I'm new my names Bulma it's nice to meet you" Bulma said introducing herself "well Bulma have you got your schedule?" "Yes I have it but I have no idea where any of these classes are" "oh I can help you let my see your schedule" Chi-Chi told Bulma "oh goody you have 1st, 3rd, 5th and lunch with me and my boyfriend Goku and his best friend Vegeta but for 2nd and 4th and 6th you have class with my friend 18 and her boyfriend Krillin oh and they have lunch and 5th period with us to" Chi-Chi said explaining "Come on I will show you your 1st period" Chi-Chi said dragging Bulma behind her "ok" Bulma said signing

"Hey quiet down or I'm giving detention slips out" the teacher named Mrs. Chan threatened the class "very good now we have a new student" Mrs. Chan said introducing Bulma to the class that wasn't really paying attention because they didn't really care, the teacher caught this and decide to drop it and just start class "go ahead and take one of those empty seats please so I can start class" the teacher said annoyed that she was being ignored by her students

*******55 minutes into class***

"ok before class is dismissed for today I'm going to be assigning partner for a project that needs to be completed in 2 weeks have it done if not finish there will be consequences" Mrs. Chan announced to her now groaning students "would you like me to make this assignment 4 weeks long?" the teacher with some professional black slack on ask but not getting a reply with that she continued

"ok now for partners Ms. Scott and Mr. Manuel then Ms. Mau (Chi-Chi) and Mr. Son, Mr. Anderson and Ms. Alderson also Ms. Gilbert and Ms. Lukens and last but no least Ms. Briefs and have any problems with your partners…to bad get over it class is dismissed"

As Bulma and Chi-Chi walked out of class they were stopped by a tall well-built guy with black hair that looked like he just got out of bed and went to school "hey chi who's your friend?" the tall well-built guy asked giving Chi-Chi and kiss on the cheek "oh goku this is Bulma she's new here weren't you listening in class today…ugh never mind where's his highness at?" Chi-Chi ask changing the subject everyone knew that goku wasn't the brightest crayon is the crayon box but she didn't care she loved him for just that …being him "ah come on Chi Vegeta's not that bad he just has lot's ok trust issues" "true but he doesn't have to be a jackass all the time oh and that reminds me Bulma Vegeta you know the one I told you about?" "Yea?" "If he's rude to you don't take offense he just a jerk to everyone oh and fucks anthing with a skirts so be careful" Chi-Chi warned "noted" Bulma said smiling "good now let's get you to your next class Mr. Sherman is a jerk so hurry up" Chi-Chi said rushing Bulma to her class so she could be on time to hers Just then Chi-Chi caught a glimpse of flame looking black hair.

looking at the clock knowing she didn't have enough time to take Bulma to class she walked up to the flame haired figure "hey Vegeta wait up" Chi-Chi said catching his attention "what do you want you banshee Mr. Sherman been on my ass this whole semester I have to get to class" Vegeta said annoyed "ugh! Vegeta how many time do I have to tell you to stop calling me that" "banshee I don't care if you told be a million times now what do you want" "ugh…anyways I wanted to know if you would take Bulma the new girl to class with you she has the same class as you right now and I don't want to be late for my class please" Chi-Chi begged "oh let me think about that…no" "ugh please Vegeta I don't know who else to go to 18 and Krillin are out sick and us standing here isn't help you or me" Chi-Chi said "fine fine just shut up your giving me a headache "oh thank you thank you thank you I'll pay you back somehow" "whatever harpy" Vegeta said about to walk away but not before screaming "come on women or you're going to be telling my parent's why I have another detention" 'ugh today's going to be a long day' Bulma groaned silently

**Hope you liked it review tell me how you feel on the chapter I'm going to bed it 1:00 clock at night on a Sunday night (have not edited so any misspelled words I'm so so sorry I'm to tried and I wanted this chapter out now I will edit next Sunday again and post a new chapter maybe if I have enough time hope, you enjoyed this chapter I really had to put a lot of thought in to it so please review)**

**Review, review, review **

**Alana :)**


	4. student's schedules not a chapter

**HEY GUYS THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER BUT THEIR SCHOOL SCHEDULES**

**DISCLAMIER: I DON'T OWN dbz or any dbz character **

**Bulma-1****st**** English, 2****nd**** health, 3****RD**** SCIENCE, NUTRITION, 4****TH****HISTORY, 5****TH**** P.E, LUNCH, 6****TH**** MATH**

**VEGETA-1****st**** English, 2****nd ****HEALTH, 3****RD**** SCIENCE, NUTRITION, 4****TH****HISTORY, 5****TH**** P.E, LUNCH, 6****TH**** MATH **

**CHI-CHI-1****st**** English, 2****nd ****HEALTH, 3****RD**** SCIENCE, NUTRITION, 4****TH****MATH, 5****TH**** P.E, LUNCH, 6****TH**** HISTORY **

**GOKU-1****st**** English, 2****nd ****HEALTH, 3****RD**** SCIENCE, NUTRITION, 4****TH****MATH, 5****TH**** P.E, LUNCH, 6****TH**** HISTORY **

**NOTE: I WILL PUT UP LUNCH'S AND MARON'S AND KRILLIN'S AND 18'S SCHOOL****SCHEDULE'S UP NEXT CHAPTER (SO CHAPTER 5) **

**REVIEW PLEASE **

**ALANA:)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**Disclaimer I don't own dbz or any characters**

"Hey wait up your walking to fast" Bulma shouted out to the flame haired boy who walked in front of her not caring to slow down for her "hellooo are you deaf? Slow down" Bulma said finally getting Vegeta to slow down "if you don't want to get left then hurry up I'm not slowing down because you can't keep up" "why are you begin a jerk I don't even know you" "well let's keep it that way come on women the classroom is on the other side of the school hurry up" Vegeta said speeding up again but not as fast as he was walking 2 minutes ago as they walked down the halls turning corners running into many people that wanted to talk to Vegeta but Vegeta said nothing to them as if they weren't there and kept walking to class with Bulma right behind him.

***Lunch time***

"Hey Bulma come sit over here" Chi-Chi said waving Bulma down to the table where goku her and Vegeta were sitting "so I haven't got a chance to ask how are your classes" "good some teachers are strict but I can manage" Bulma answer sweet and simple "oh that's good if you want you can come to the mall with me and 18 today were going shopping for homecoming next week" Chi-Chi said "oh I don't know if I will be able to come I have to babysit"

"oh well we can go Friday" Chi-Chi said hoping her new friend could join her at the mall with 18 "well I'll see if Mrs. And Mr. Son don't need me and my stepfather says I can come" Bulma said dreading the thought of ask her stepfather anything "wait…you babysit for the sons?" said goku who stopped stuffing his face with food "yea why do you know them?" "Yea their my parents" goku said resuming eating that's when it dawned on her "oh I thought I heard your name's before your parent's talk about you and your son and Chi-Chi all the time" Bulma exclaimed while smiling

"Well if you want Bulma I could watch my sisters while you're at the mall with Chi-Chi and 18" goku said begin helpful "are you sure you want to do that?" "sure it's fine I was going home right after school today (NOTE: Chi-Chi and him have their own apartment) to watch Gohan I can stop by my parents and get my sister, go have fun me and Vegeta were going to head to me and chi's apartment and play video game any way's right Vegeta?" goku asked only reserving a grunt in response "ok if you say so thx goku" "no problem"

***After school***

"Come on Bulma 18 said she's on her way to the mall right now" Chi-Chi said rushing Bulma to the car "hey why didn't your friend 18 come to school today?" "oh 18 she just got back from a vacation with her boyfriend Krillin" Chi-Chi said rushing her to her car "wait…do you have a car?" Chi-Chi asked coming to a dead stop "no I walk" "oh ok get in I'll drive us there" "ok"

***Mall parking lot***

"_Hey 18 are you here?"…."yea I'm here I'm in the parking lot on the left oh wait I see you" _Chi-Chi said while waving down 18 once the black corvette was parked a blonde haired blue eyed girl came out of the car. What Bulma seen was shocking she thought she'd never see her dear friend again; a now surprised 18 looked up and grasped "Bulma?" "Juu?"

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT NEXT CHAPTER IS: conversations and homecoming and blind dates please review I've been good and updated twice this week please please review 3 review isn't cutting it lol (I will fix any misspelled words next week for now sorry if there are any I'm human I make mistakes) **

**Alana :) **


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own any thing simple as that **

**Hey guys I decide to change the name a little hope you enjoy the chapter and what should I call android 18: Juu or 18 **

**Chapter 5**

"Bulma what are you doing here" Juu/18 ask as she ran up to her old friend "I feel like I haven't seen you in forever "you guys know each other?" a confused Chi-Chi asked Bulma took this chance to talk up "yea we went to private school together but Juu got kick out for fighting so her mom sent her to public school and we lost contact after my mom's funeral" Bulma said explaining what happened "yeah I'm so sorry b if I had known that stupid fight would have got me kicked out I would have never got into it how are you?" Juu said apologizing to her long lost best friend "it's ok and I'm fine life's tuff but I'm fine" smiling Bulma said lying though her teeth

"Well girls I hate to cut this little reunion but we have shopping to do" Chi-Chi rushing her 2 friends inside the mall

***60 min. later***

"look at this dress Chi-Chi" Bulma said helping her new friend "Ooooohhh that's the one look Juu" Chi-Chi said taking the purple dress out of Bulma's hand "it's nice go try it on I think I found the one I want to" Juu said "wait what did you pick out b" Juu said calling Bulma by her old nickname "oh umm I don't think I'm going to go to homecoming" "wait why?" Chi-Chi ask confused "well I don't have a date and I don't want to be a burden to you guys" "ugh Bulma you won't be a burden to us and about the dating part me and Juu will find you one we know all the dirt on the guy's at are school we will find you a good one I promise" "I don't-" "come on Bulma this is going to be your last homecoming ever(their seniors) how about this if you don't like it when you get there you can leave just give it a try ok" "fine I guess" Bulma said giving up the arguing with Chi-Chi "yay! Now let's find you a dress"

***15 min later***

"I think I want this one" Bulma said holding up a black and white dress so her friend could look at it "its super cute go try it on" Chi-Chi said ushering her to the fitting room "ok" Bulma said excited to try on the stunning dress. While Bulma was in the fitting room Chi-Chi had pulled Juu aside to talk "so who should we get to be her date that is not a total jerk" Juu ask "well I think we should get Yamaha to be her date" Chi-Chi said innocently "what? Are you crazy Yamaha that two timing bastard?"

"Ugh come on 18 he's not that bad he's changed" "hmm if you say so, if this comes back to bite us in our butts this whole thing was your idea" Juu said not wanting of be a part of it "it won't, just be nice to the guy I will hand everything else" Chi-Chi said as Bulma walked out of the fitting room with the short (but not to short) black and white dress "you look good b is that the one you're going to get?" "Umm I think so but guys I'm not sure if I'm going to be able to go my stepfather is very strict about me going places" "awe come on b we won't stay that long and if he won't let you go we will just have to find a way for you to just sneak out of the house" Chi-Chi said with a positive and convening smile on her face

"Uhhh there is one very big problem their chi my stepsisters go there to and they will tell on me and I will be in trouble" Bulma said not too sure about going "well that's a good thing because the dance is a masquerade party! So they won't know it' you" Juu said trying to convince her old friend to go "oh ok I will go but how will I get out of the house my rooms on the very top?" "well you said you stepsisters are going to the dance to so they would be getting ready for the dance and would be too busy to bother you and I thought your stepfather 'works' late nights and is not home till early morning I mean I know I haven't talk to you in a while but I've always known your stepfather was a man who hated change" Juu said voicing a plan "so you can just leave the house after them… there problem solved now come on lets go shop for some shoes to go with are dresses.

**Homecoming night (BULMAS POV)**

"Hey! Loser where leaving don't wait up we may be gone all night bye" lunch screamed up the stairs "whatever" I shouted down the stairs to them after that I heard the door slam shut telling me that the two she-devils where gone 'good now to call chichi and Juu'

*PHONECALL*

"_Hello Chi-Chi speaking"_

"_Hey It's Bulma I wanted to tell you that I'm almost done getting finished you guys can leave the house"_

"_Oh ok but were not coming to pick you up" chichi confessed  
"wait what do you mean?"_

"_Well you know how I told you that I was going to find you a date?" Chi-Chi ask_

"_Well…he coming to pick you up he should be there in a couple of minutes or so oh and his names Yamaha have fun bye" Chi-Chi said hanging up quickly before I could get a word out _

_*_**END OF PHONECALL***

Right after I got off the phone I heard a car pull up and honk I sighed as I walk out of the house without putting on my mask but holding it in my hand I walked to the car getting in awaited a guy with black spiky short hair and chocolate brown eyes "hi my name Yamaha it's nice to meet you" Yamaha said introducing himself to me "hi my names Bulma said" I said introducing myself "so are you ready to go" Yamaha asked politely "yea I'm ready we can go" I said throwing him a nice smile with my white pearly teeth.

***AT PARTY*(OUT OF POV)**

"Hey do you think Bulma will be here soon?" Chi-Chi asked as she looked around the very large room that was decorated for the occasion "she'll be here chi stop worrying" goku said in his usual happy-go-luck attitude "kakarot's right harpy just sit down" said Vegeta who was sitting at the table "whatever Vegeta" Chi-Chi said giving up "she's just running late Chi-Chi just chill out" Juu said who was dresses in a purple and black dress

Right after that was said as a beautiful curvy girl with a black and white dress on walked up to them with a mask on her face and heels on her feet "wow Bulma you look good" Chi-Chi complemented "thx you guys look nice to" "hey where's Yamaha" Chi-Chi ask surprise he wasn't with her "oh some girls them to dance with him so he kinda left me" Bulma said trying not to sound hurt "ugh he's such a jerk I'm sorry b I didn't know he would just leave you like he did" Chi-Chi said feeling bad but Bulma gave her a reassuring smile and said "it's cool go have fun I'm just happy to be out of the house" "are you sure? We could stay her with you" "no it ok just go" "ok let's go dance goku and I'm sorry again Bulma" Chi-Chi said walking off with goku

"hey 18 where your boyfriend" "oh Krillin he went to go get something to drink I think I'm going to go join him bye guys have fun"18 said dismissing herself from the table leaving Vegeta at the table with Bulma "well since it's just us here want to go dance?" Bulma ask Vegeta breaking the ice "what makes you think I would want to dance with you women" "fine we don't have to dance just being polite" Bulma said "fine come on women" Vegeta said reach for her hand guiding her out of the booth they were sitting at.

***11:00 AT NIGHT ***

Bulma, Vegeta, 18, Krillin and Chi-Chi and Goku were sitting at a booth Bulma had got to know 18/Juu's boyfriend Krillin and seen that he made Juu/18 happy and was a good guy and was glad she had not ran into her stepsister at all while she was there and she also got to know Vegeta a little bit better to "well me and goku have to go we have to pick up Gohan before we go home do you need a ride Bulma?" Chi-Chi ask before walking away "no I'm fine thx though" "ok well see you guys later" "well I have to go I don't know when my stepsisters will be back home" Bulma said getting up "umm ok b but I think your safe I seen them leave with 2 guys like 15 mins. Ago" Juu said getting up "come on Krillin lets go I'm getting tired… are you sure you don't need a ride?" Juu asked her Turing around to face Bulma "no I'm fine I'm just going to walk my house isn't too far way I'll be fine" "ok call me when you get home bye" "bye Bulma, Vegeta" Krillin said waving bye

"I'll see you later Vegeta thx for dancing with me I had fun bye" Bulma said about to walk away but before she could she was gently caught by the wrist "get in the car woman its dark out" Vegeta said "ugh ok but I could walk home Vegeta it's not that far away Vegeta" Bulma said getting in the car "where do you live?" "Oh two blocks up and then make a turn right" Bulma said giving him directions

_*Two blocks and a right turn later*_

"Stop right here" Bulma instructed Vegeta to stop in front of her house but before she got out she caught a car in the driveway and froze "women what's wrong?" Vegeta ask seeing her freeze up "oh…oh I-it's nothing it's just my stepfathers here" "so what's the big deal" Vegeta ask "nothing I got to go Vegeta thx for the ride an-"before she could finish Vegeta had captured Bulma's lips with his Bulma shook her nerves away and started to move her lips with his, with both of them distracted they had failed to notice a pair of eyes looking out the window of the house.

**Hope you liked it if you want to see the girls dresses their on my page sorry it took so long and I haven't proof read yet so if there are any mistakes sorry and review plz did you like it, did you not like it? plz tell I'd love to know so I could make it better if its not up to you guys expectations.**

**Alana :)**


End file.
